Una aventura navideña del anime y los videojuegos
by leonardopantaruiz8
Summary: Cuando Goku es enviado accidentalmente al mundo virtual de Sword Art Online, se genera una cadena dimensional donde diferentes personajes de distintos animes y videojuegos interaccionan justo en la época de fiestas navideñas ¿Podrán Goku, Kirito, Detective Pikachu, Mario, Robin, Lucina, Deku entre otros personajes regresar a su respectiva dimensión para celebrarlas fiestas buenas?


**Hola, soy Red Metal y este es mi primer fanfic. Como se acerca las temporadas navideñas he decidido escribir una historia corta pero agradable de lo que es la Navidad en los videojuegos y el anime. En otras palabras, mi primer fanfic será un crossover entre algunos personajes famosos del anime y los videojuegos. Recalcó que no soy creador de los personajes de Dragon Ball Super, Pokemón, Sword Art Online, Super Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehock, Fire Emblem, Boku no Hero Academia, The Legend of Zelda entre otros personajes de Super Smash Bros. Dicho esto empecemos…..**

Capítulo I: Un encuentro muy extraño

Sword Art Online (Ciudad de Tokio)

Asuna: Kirito

Kirito: Si Asuna

Asuna: ¿Qué planes tienes para estas fechas tan especiales?

Kirito: No lo sé, yo pensaba en entraren Aincrad para pasar las fiestas junto con Yui y los demás.

Asuna: Sí, lástima que tendría que pedirle permiso a mis padres. Aunque de todos modos me salgo con la mía

Kirito: Sí, aunque deberías pensar más en la preocupación de tus padres

Asuna: Sí, sobre todo después de enviar a mi madre al mundo virtual je je je

Kirito: Bueno, ahora que está todo decidido vamos a avisar a los chicos para nuestra reunión

Mientras tanto, en el universo de Dragon Ball Super, en la tierra de los Bills, dios de la destrucción del Universo 7.

Bills: ¡He dicho mil veces no, no voy a estar de acuerdo en organizar un segundo torneo entre el Universo 7 y el Universo 6, la última vez Zen-o-sama casi nos elimina. Además cabo recalcar que fue una de las causas que ocasiono el Torneo de la Fuerza ¡

Champa: ¿Acaso oí bien?, ¿Bills, el dios destructor perteneciente al universo ganador del Torneo de la fuerza ignorando una propuesta cómo está? Parece que tenemos a un universo que se volvió más débil de lo normal.

Bills (Soltando humo por las orejas por lo enojado que está): No es eso. Es porque ya tuvimos suficientes problemas con zen-o-sama. Si le damos la idea de otro torneo posiblemente volverá a borrar universos y esta vez sería permanente.

Champa: Para mí es normal. Además ya fui borrado una vez y no se siente nada mal luego de volver a la vida. Además, quiero saber cuál de nuestros universos es ahora superior luego del Torneo de la Fuerza.

Bills: Ya viste con tus propios ojos que Goku supera a su equipo ya que llego a dominar el ultra instinto. ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?

Champa: Tienes razón, y por eso tome mis precauciones

Bills: ¿De qué precauciones estás hablando?

Champa: Es muy probable que haya enviado a Goku a otra dimensión con ayuda de Vados mientras estábamos hablando.

Bills: ¿De qué hablas? , Goku se encuentra aquí. ¿O no Whis?

Whis: Señor Bills, me temo que Champa estaba hablando en serio. Goku no ha mostrado señales de estar cerca y no puedo sentir su ki cerca de aquí.

Bills: Champa, pero serás un… Whis, ¿Puedes encontrar la dimensión donde se encuentra Goku en este momento?

Whis: Lamentablemente hay muchas dimensiones. Sin embargo, tenemos suerte de que conozcamos muy bien el ki de Goku

Bills: ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Whis: Es una tal vez que está compuesto por una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que logré encontrar la dimensión donde se encuentra Goku.

Bills: ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Whis: Se encuentra en la dimensión número 652, también conocido como la dimensión virtual. Es bien extraño debido a que los habitantes de esta dimensión son en mayoría provenientes de otra dimensión llamada dimensión tecnológica. En está, la tecnología se basa más en la realidad virtual. Tal vez no se den cuenta pero han estado creando mundos dentro de la dimensión virtual.

Bills: ¿Entonces Goku se encuentra atrapado dentro de una especie de videojuego?

Whis: Algo así

Bills: ¿Y puedes traerlo de vuelta?

Whis: Esa es la mala noticia, a pesar de tener la habilidad de viajar a dimensiones y contactarme con las personas que se encuentran en ella las jurisdicciones que tenemos nos prohíben a os ángeles, dioses de la destrucción y kaioshins viajar a través de ellas.

Bills: Cierto, Champa está ha sido la mayor jugada sucia que hallas hecho

Champa: Bueno, al menos tienen a Vegeta, aunque no es tan fuerte como Hit

Whis: Sin embargo hay una salida. A pesar de que los seres divinos no podemos viajar los humanos pueden. Está restringido no viajar en el tiempo pero en ningún momento se prohibieron los viajes dimensionales.

Bills. Eso es una alternativa, pero ¿Cómo lograrán viajar a la dimensión donde se encuentra Goku? Que yo sepa Bulma no ha logrado aún una máquina como está.

Whis: Tal vez, pero yo conozco un ser que puede llegar a crear un portal a esa dimensión. Aquel que en un tiempo asesino a todos los humanos de la tierra y fue capturado en algún momento en una dimensión donde el tiempo pasa lento.

Bills: ¿De quién estás hablando?

Whis: Hablo de Majin Boo

En la dimensión virtual de SAO, en la cabaña de Kirito y Asuna:

Kirito: Muy bien chicos estamos todos aquí: Silica, Lizbeth, Klein, Sinon, Agil, Leafa, Asuna y Yui- chan.

Asuna: Chicos, hoy pasaremos estas fiestas como nunca antes ¿O no Kirito?

Kirito: Sí, sobre todo después de los últimos evento que pasamos en este año

Yui: Papá, Mamá; la pasaremos en grande

Kirito: Si Yui-chan, además al final tu pondrás la estrella en el árbol que tenemos aquí

Yui: Si, ya verán papá y mamá como pongo la estrella en la punta.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la cabaña

Goku: ¿Dónde estoy?, por lo último que recuerdo estaba entrenando en el planeta del señor Bills cuando un misterioso portal me abdujo hacía ella.

Goku (Mirando alrededor): Creo que ya no sé dónde estoy. Lo único que veo son plantas, animales y ¿Una cabaña? Apuesto que hay gente dentro. Sería bueno si echará un vistazo allí aunque de verdad no me lo puedo creer, y justo cuando estaba por volver a la Tierra para pasar la Navidad con Milk, Goten y los demás. Bueno, si quiero volver más rápido debo de empezar en pedir ayuda.

En eso, Goku va directo hacía la cabaña. Por fortuna, la dimensión en donde estaba no bloqueaba sus habilidades de vuelo, transformación entre otras técnicas. Cuando Goku llega a la cabaña de Kirito y Asuna.

Sonido de puerta (Toc toc)

Asuna: Kirito, ¿Has invitado a alguien más a la cabaña?

Kirito: No, recuerdo que no había nadie más a quien conozco. Klein ¿Tú invitaste a alguien más?

Klein: Claro que no. Si hubiera invitado a alguien hubiera sido a una chica bonita pero no conocí a nadie lamentablemente.

Leafa: Entonces, ¿Quién estará tocando la puerta, Oniichan?

Kirito: No lo sé, es mejor averiguarlo

Al abrir la puerta, Kirito se encuentra a un hombre con una ji de color naranja con un símbolo que dice "Kameh".

Kirito: ¿Quién eres tú?

Goku: Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku y quisiera saber en qué lugar estoy.

Asuna: Kirito, ese hombre no tiene ningún nombre encima. No es un jugador

Kirito: Tienes razón, podría ser tal vez una misión especial que se activó al estar en un grupo grande.

Goku: ¿Pero de que están hablando?, ¿Jugador?, ¿Misión especial?

Kirito: Espera, ¿Puedes razonar y sentir sentimientos?

Goku: Claro que sí, solo quiero saber qué es este lugar.

Asuna: ¿Y si es un programa artificial que también puede tener sentimientos como Yui-chan?

Kirito: Dudo que sea eso ya que tuve la oportunidad de investigar y no encontré otro ejemplar como Yui-chan.

Silica: Esto es muy confuso y raro.

Agil: Solo nos queda una teoría.

Kirito: ¿Cuál Agil?

Agil: Esto es muy raro, pero puede ser que esté hombre pertenezca a otra dimensión

Klein: ¡Otra dimensión, pero eso es imposible!, eso solo existe en películas.

Goku: De hecho eso tendría sentido, al fin al cabo no reconozco este lugar.

Kirito: Entonces, eso significa que es verdad.

Goku: Podría decirse que sí

Whis: En efecto Goku, estas en otra dimensión.

Todos escucharon la voz, siendo Goku el único que reconoció de dónde provenía

Goku: Whis, ¿Dónde estás?

Whis: No te confundas Goku, te estoy hablando desde la dimensión Z, en otras palabras, nuestra dimensión.

Goku: Genial, Whis ¿Puedes también crear un portal para que vuelva a mi dimensión?

Whis: Me temo que no se va a poder. Mis habilidades no tienen límite, pero sería quebrantar la jurisdicción que zen-o-sama dictó.

Goku: ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Entonces me quedaré en esta dimensión para siempre?

Whis: Eso no quise decir, digo que los ángeles, dioses de la destrucción y kaioshins no pueden ir. Pero en ningún momento dije que los mortales les tengan prohibido. Solo están prohibidos en alterar el tiempo, mas no dije que está prohibido viajar entre dimensiones.

Goku: Claro, pero Bulma todavía no sabe cómo construir una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones. ¿Cómo volveré a casa para pasar la Navidad con mi familia?

Whis: Fácil, he estado investigando y resulta que Majin Boo también tiene la habilidad de crear portales dimensionales. Él logró salir del cuarto del tiempo con esta habilidad. Aunque costará un poco en que cree uno debido a su falta de madurez. Por ahora solo espera ahí y mantén la calma que el señor Bills y yo estamos yendo a la tierra para resolver esta situación lo más pronto posible.

Goku: Ok, gracias Whis por las noticias.

Whis: No hay de que, Son Goku.

Y entonces Goku empezó a esperar en la cabaña de Kirito y Asuna sin saber que una aventura está a punto de venir en las noches buenas,

 **¿Cómo les pareció el primer capítulo? Recuerden que pueden dejar comentarios para poder mejorar está historia y hacerlo más entretenida. Esto fue solo el comienzo. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo Bills, Whis y Vegeta intentan convencer a Majin Boo de crear el portal y veremos un poco más de lo que preparan en Navidad. También se unirá otro personaje que quizás conozcan por ser de tipo eléctrico y ser la mascota de un videojuego de Nintendo, pero esté tendrá una característica especial. Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. ¡Soy Red Metal y les doy unas felices fiestas!**


End file.
